team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Harrison
'' "Ha ha HAH! You're about to get your butt kicked by the nerd with glasses!" - Harrison'' END Leader Harrison is the overall leader and founder of Team END. He initially created the group in order to bring all his friends together in a happy group, but shortly after the team's creation, he began to think about whether it was a good idea to even make such a team; part of him wanted to lead the team, but the other part thought the team was a waste of time. His self conflict became so severe that he ended up splitting into two seperate beings: Harrison, the leader of Team END, and MAL Leader Grant, who built his own team to counter Team END. Harrison is a totally cheery character with a positive personality, but he is able to be serious at times. He is not a fan of fighting (often calling himself a pacifist), but he would never let himself let down his teammates. He's very smart and can usually come up with great plans for the team, but his social and offensive skills were quite bad before he joined up with Grant. Once he formed back up with Grant, however, he gained back all of his other personalities and became much stronger. Harrison is the Root Character representing TheGuyNoOneRemembers on DeviantART, who is the founder of the group in real life. He was the first member of Team END during the team's launch in July 2014. Background Info The Birth of Team END Harrison created Team END in July 2014, hoping to bring all his friends together in a happy group, but part of him thought that creating this group would distract him from his conflicts in real life, such as university, which he was about to enter. His inner conflict became so bad that he ended up splitting into two seperate beings: Harrison and Grant, who went to create Team MAL. For a while Grant was Harrison's greatest enemy. Harrison vs Grant Almost one year after Team END was formed, Harrison made an announcement to all his fellow END Members that he had some 'unfinished business' to attend to. He told his fellow members that he didn't know when he would be back, if he was going to be back at all. He appointed Shyphlosion in charge of Team END during his absense. Around the same time, Grant gathered together some of the elite members of Team MAL and told them similar news; he had some unfinished business to take care of, but he knew he would come back. This unfinished business they were referring to was their final battle: Harrison vs Grant. They met in a secret location and began their final battle. Unlike any other encounter, this time Harrison tried his very best to defeat his better half. After a long and intense battle, Harrison and Grant were equally drained of their power. Harrison was finally able to talk some sense into Grant during this moment of stalemate, convincing him that he can still move on with his life but still be the leader of Team END. At long last, Grant formed back up with Harrison, becoming one again, and Harrison went back to Team END. This technically ended Grant's existance altogether, as he no longer existed outside of Harrison. Now fused together with Grant once again, Harrison was able to lead his team freely again. He is not always able to lead his team (in which he designates various Admins to do his work), but when he is, he does his very best. Appearance Harrison is an 18-year-old guy with light blonde hair. In common cartoon style, his hairdo is larger than his actual head, standing up in a very unrealistic way. He wears a hoodie sporting Team END's colors as well as a headband and half-chest plate over the right side of his chest. Personality Right after Harrison created Team END, he was a very cheerful character that loved meeting new people, but at the same time he could be very serious and caring. After he split into two seperate beings, Grant took his serious and fearless natures, leaving Harrison as an almost-annoying character with a very positive attitude but a very cowardly attitude as well. Thankfully, Harrison's original personality was finally restored after he fused together with Grant after their final battle. Relations to Other Members *Grant - Harrison's other half, which is Harrison's greatest enemy up until the final moments of their final battle, in which Grant realizes his faults and agrees to fuse with Harrison once more, ending conflict between the two. *Shyphlosion - similar to Jay, Harrison would trust Shyphlosion with his life just as much. The two share similar interests and often talk about things no one else knows about. *Rofly - being one of Harrison's first friends, Rofly is definitely one of Harrison's greatest allies. Harrison is always laughing at Rofly's jokes and occasionally trades bad puns with him, much to the dismay of listeners. *Fletcher - a character that Harrison believes is much more animated than he actually is, Fletcher was one of the first to join Team END alongside Harrison. The two can come up with fantastic stragedies together. *Jay - a character that Harrison trusts so much that he'd be willing to trust Jay with his life. Harrison relies heavily on Jay's calm and trustworthy personality during tense moments. *Roserage - a special superhero that only a few members of the team know about, although it's because of Harrison's and Roserage's friendship that Roserage helps out Team END whenever she can. She always seems to drop in at the best possible time. *Yuki - Harrison's favorite OC, who he usually has very humorous conversations with. Powers and Abilities Since he's only human, Harrison does not have any special abilities, nor any superhuman abilities. He is just a plain human being, although he can use various weapons to aid him. After he fused back with Grant, his strength and durability increased immensely, although he still has no supernatural abilities. Weapons *END Katana - a simple katana, as simple as they come. *Force Field Wristwatch - a unique wristwatch that can create a red force field to deflect incoming attacks. If Harrison stores enough power into the wristwatch, it can unleash a huge amount of power in the form of a huge firework!... although it can be harmful to anyone, even Harrison himself. Trivia *Harrison is one of the only members of the team who actually wears glasses. He claims he can still see fine without them, although there have been several cases where he can't see a thing. *Although it's never seen, Harrison has the Team END Logo on the back of his sweater. *His biggest weakness is dragons. He finds them to be exceptionally cute, especially the smaller ones. This is probably why Yuki is his favorite OC. Category:Team END Category:Important Characters Category:Humans Category:Root Characters Category:High-Ranked Characters Category:TheGuyNoOneRemembers